The installation of supports by which pipes are hung commonly requires that lag rods be screwed into wooden supporting members.
Such lag rods have an end portion provided with machine threads to receive washer and nuts by which the pipe hangers are secured. In practice, in order to screw the lag rods into the wood, a pilot hole is drilled and then, with a nut threaded on the machine threaded end of the lag rod, the lag rod can be screwed into the wood via the pilot hole utilizing a wrench fitted on the nut to turn the lag rod.
It will be obvious that this portion of a pipe hanging operation is tedious and time consuming.